1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive paper conveying device of a copying machine in which a photosensitive paper is conveyed at a certain relationship to the movement of an original carrier, and at the same time, an image is formed on the photosensitive paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional copying machine, when a photosensitive paper is conveyed to an image-forming station, usually pairs of rollers are located upstream and downstream of the photosensitive paper, respectively, these pairs of rollers holding the photosensitive paper therebetween and conveying the paper in a certain direction at a constant speed.
In such a conventional photosensitive paper conveying device, when the trailing end of the photosensitive paper leaves the pair of upstream rollers, the photosensitive paper is released from the influence of the upstream rollers, for example, pressure between the rollers and friction force with the rollers, and thus the pair of downstream rollers do not rotate correctly. Consequently, the photosensitive paper is not properly conveyed to the image-forming station. Thus, in a copying machine in which an original carrier and a photosensitive paper move together at a certain relationship to each other, and at the same time, an image is formed on the photosensitive paper, the image becomes blurred and thus it is impossible to reproduce an exact copy of an original image on the photosensitive paper.